


Устраивает

by carfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carfox/pseuds/carfox
Summary: Пиво, замороженная пицца, дружеские подколки, задушевные разговоры о девочках, общие воспоминания и увлечения... Что еще может быть составляющей хорошей дружбы?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	Устраивает

И без того взлохмаченные волосы Куроо треплет ветер. Они еще влажные после душа, но уже стоят торчком. Сколько не приглаживай, всегда. Забывшись, он не сразу замечает, что начинает мерзнуть. Да и замечает только потому, что поврежденный на игре с Нохэби палец перестает надсадно болеть. Куроо улыбается мыслям, затем лезет в карман за сигаретой. Закуривает, опираясь на балконные перила, медленно смакует вторую затяжку. Они прошли на Национальные. Не важно, с какого места, но прошли. Новички показали себя отлично, а Лев, наконец, понял, что такое — работа в команде. Хотя бы сегодня можно не волноваться о том, через что им придется пройти в дальнейшем. Куроо усмехается. Сложно не думать об будущих играх, когда ты капитан. Сложно не думать о соперниках, с которыми еще предстоит столкнуться. Тецуро морщится. Дверь на балкон легонько бьет его по ноге. Он забыл закрыть ее, когда выходил, теперь в квартире, должно быть, довольно холодно. Пальцы обдает теплом почти докуренной сигареты. Соперники. Куроо совершенно бы не сожалел о матчах, которые они провели, если бы им удалось победить Фукуродани. Если бы ему удалось победить Бокуто. Он не злился, конечно, — Бокуто был в отличной форме, как и его команда. Нэкома тоже сделала все, что могла. Результат честный, как ни посмотри. Не злился, был раздосадован. Проигрывать споры всегда неприятно, даже если дружеские и ни на что. Они с Бокуто не спорили на что-то определенное перед матчами, но от этого проигрыш не делался более приятным. Куроо затягивается последний раз, докуривая до самого фильтра.

Хлопает входная дверь, что-то шлепается на пол, затем еще раз. Тысяча звуков разом раскалывает тишину квартиры на маленькие осколки. Куроо вздыхает. Он никогда не перестает удивляться, как может один человек создавать такой хаос. У Бокуто всегда получалось.

— Куро-о-о! — звук перемещается вместе с его источником, становится громче. — Жутко холодно! Ты снова не закрыл дверь?

Вошедший закашливается. От дыма, вместе с холодным воздухом попавшего в комнату, надо полагать. Куроо тихо смеется и, затушив бычок о перила, возвращается в квартиру. Несмотря на свои слова о холоде, Бокуто снимает кофту. Белые кончики его волос, действительно похожие на совиные перья, смешно торчат из-под воротника, пока он стягивает свитер через голову, и Куроо решает, что частичная недееспособность Бокуто — отличный момент, чтобы его позлить.

— О-о, мой любимый недо-Ас! Как прошла игра? Слышал, что вы феерически продули.

На самом деле он ничего не знал о финале, кроме того, что Фукуродани проиграли, но это было неважно. Ответом ему становится нечто среднее между человеческими словами и ворчанием. Когда Бокуто справляется со свитером, то резко разводит руками. Его брови страдальчески изгибаются, выражая если не вселенскую скорбь, то нечто очень близкое.

— Не все так плохо! К тому же Акааши уже успел отчитать меня.

— Если это сделал он, тогда я спокоен — ты получил свое, — усмехается Куроо. — Я был уверен, что ты сегодня не придешь, к слову.

— Как я мог упустить возможность напомнить тебе, как я круто победил сегодня? — Бокуто упирается руками в бока и хохочет. Куроо закатывает глаза.

— Ты просто до сих пор ничего ему не сказал.

— Ты о чем? — его лицо удивленно вытягивается. Куроо опускается на диван, складывает руки на груди. Он не может удержаться от ухмылки и решает себе не отказывать. К тому же такой повод — Бокуто, который пытается врать.

— Тебе противопоказано пытаться скрыть что-то. Выглядит жалко, да и у тебя все равно не получается. Я удивлен, почему Акааши до сих пор не сжалился над тобой, убогим.

— Да о чем ты, черт возьми? — Бокуто одергивает завернувшийся рукав футболки и ерошит волосы резким жестом.

— О твоей влюбленности в Акааши, конечно, о чем еще.

— Не могу смотреть на твою отвратительную ухмылку, — цыкает Бокуто, затем с размаху плюхается рядом. Выражение его лица сменяется на задумчиво-грустное. Куроо Тецуро может ответственно заявить — каждый человек, знакомый с капитаном Фукуродани, больше всего на свете ненавидит его «эмо-режим». Да, он и без него бывает довольно раздражающим, но в «эмо-режиме» становится абсолютно невыносим. Как минимум, потому что перестает реагировать на всё вокруг.

— Я просто… не знаю? Не знаю, как мне сказать что-то подобное Акааши.

— Ас Фукуродани боится?

— Нет, не боюсь, но… — Котаро мнется и вздыхает, его лицо становится еще более напряженным. Куроо, конечно, по-дружески кладет ему руку на плечи, но вздыхает иронично, а не сочувственно. Бокуто морщит нос и затем приподнимает одну бровь. Он немного ниже, поэтому, чтобы смотреть в лицо Куроо, ему приходится поднимать взгляд вверх. Из-за этого выражение его лица кажется чуть более сердитым, чем оно, скорее всего, есть.

— Вообще, как ты себе это представляешь? — Котаро махает рукой от себя, складывая пальцы веером.

— Тебе надо озвучить то, что он уже знает, — пожимает плечами Куроо. — Всего-то.

— Ты так уверен в том, что Акааши «знает всё», что я начинаю верить даже в то, что он знает, что мы…

— О, поверь, он, — Куроо усмехается, перебивая, — точно знает, что мы трахаемся.

С Бокуто буквально сходит лицо. Скорбное точно. В его желтых глазах сменяется вся палитра эмоций так быстро, что Куроо смеется только тогда, когда она полностью обращается в страх. Он чуть сильнее сжимает плечи Бокуто, напряженные донельзя.

— Расслабься. Я уверен в том, что ты нравишься ему не меньше, чем он тебе, — декламирует Тецуро, словно читает по книге, прикрывает глаза — он вполне может представить лицо тупой рогатой совы. Бокуто молчит, а значит, смотрит на него огромными распахнутыми глазищами, медленно мигая, как настоящая сова. — Ты никогда ничего не замечаешь вокруг себя, а стоило бы. Он так смотрит на меня иногда, что у тебя не осталось бы сомнений. Ну, это если бы ты всё так же упорно игнорировал то, как он смотрит на тебя.

Куроо косит глазами как раз в тот момент, когда переменчивое настроение Бокуто в очередной раз делает сальто, и он начинает смеяться.

— Он называет тебя занозой в заднице, так что, может, ты ему просто не нравишься.

— Нет, не так смотрит. Стой, подожди, как он меня называет?

— «Заноза-в-заднице Куроо-сан».

Они переглядываются и затем закатываются смехом так громко, что, если бы от смеха могли дребезжать стекла, они бы задребезжали.

— Так в его стиле… — мурлычет Куроо под нос.

— Убери из своего голоса эти нотки, Куроо! Акааши — мой.

— Пока ты ходишь вокруг да около, он — ничей.

Сильный тычок в плечо заставляет его расхохотаться снова. Не то чтобы его сильно интересует Акааши (если только совсем немного — праздный интерес к загадочности и выдержке темноволосого связующего, который умудрялся удерживать Бокуто в узде, даже когда у последнего совершенно не было романтической заинтересованности), но он всё еще не может отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить друга. Бокуто зевает и потягивается, сбрасывая с себя остатки плохого настроения, пружинисто поднимается на ноги.

— Удивительно, но я чувствую себя намного лучше! — в его улыбке скользит что-то хитрое, что-то, в чем Куроо видит свое собственное отражение. — Не знаю, это твоя заслуга или я просто вспомнил, насколько я замечателен, но, в любом случае, я не расстроен, что решил заскочить.

Колено Бокуто оказывается на диване рядом с бедром Куроо, а рука упирается ему в грудь. Куроо щурится, как кот на солнце.

— Ты уже решил, как будешь разбираться с проигрышем? — Котаро победно улыбается, его пальцы, горячие с жесткими подушечками, забираются под воротник футболки Тецуро. Он знает, что Бокуто безумно нравится смотреть на людей сверху вниз, тем более на людей, которые выше него. Куроо притягивает его ближе, перехватывает за запястье руку, вынуждая встать обоими коленями на диван. Сильные пальцы нетребовательно (какая редкость!) перемещаются на плечи капитана Нэкомы, ближе к шее, давят на трапециевидную мышцу.

— Тебя устроит повторение сегодняшнего матча на нас двоих? — усмехается Куроо, слегка приподнимая подбородок вверх. — Я снизу, то есть.

— Хей-хей-хей! — Бокуто восторженно вскидывает руки, — О, да! Я ждал, что ты это скажешь.

Куроо пользуется этим, чтобы стянуть с него футболку, ведет ладонью вниз по шершавой ткани джинсов.

— Напомни мне, почему мы всё еще друзья? — иронично спрашивает он, когда Бокуто оказывается так близко, что он может руками зарыться в его волосы.

— Потому что нас обоих это устраивает?

— Иногда ты умеешь говорить умные вещи.

  
Бокуто со смехом опрокидывает его на диван.

Куроо тянет руку вбок, неудобно выворачивая ее в плечевом суставе, шарит по полу. Не глядя: подушка под шеей мешает повернуть голову. Натыкается пальцами на упаковку от презерватива, что-то из одежды, зажигалку — в общем, на всё, что он мог бы найти на полу, кроме сигарет. Он вздыхает и, на секунду отвлекаясь от мыслей о поисках, думает, почему Бокуто такой молчаливый и такой тяжелый. И практически сразу же, словно ответом на свой вопрос, слышит посапывание. «Неужели он уснул?» — только и успевает подумать Тецуро, как ему заезжают локтем в нос. Слабо, конечно, чтобы разбить, но Куроо хватает и этого. Он толкает Бокуто, который тут же поднимает голову, сонно моргает.

— Я уснул? — спрашивает он и улыбается, не сказать «лыбится». — Не принимай это на свой счет. Я не отлежал тебе руку?

— Ты ужасно шумный. Слезай, — Куроо морщится и спихивает Бокуто с себя окончательно, тот передергивает голыми плечами и перебрасывает точно такие же голые ноги через Куроо, выбираясь с дивана. Тецуро двигается на удобное освободившееся место. Ему в лицо прилетает картонная пачка, если бы не запах табака от которой, он бы даже и не пошевелился.

— Сегодня был длинный день, — говорит он, ответом ему становится нечто неразборчивое, но утвердительное. Куроо садится на кровати и чешет голову, высохшую в еще большем беспорядке. Когда-нибудь он начнет пользоваться феном и избавится от этого хохла… Не сегодня. Бокуто возится с одеждой и напевает под нос. Тецуро какое-то время просто наблюдает за ним, затем подбирает с пола зажигалку.

— Ты собираешься остаться? — спрашивает он, натягивая штаны. Пол до безумия холодный. Как Бокуто этого не замечает?

— Я думал, что ты не настроен сегодня спать со мной, — смеется Котаро, Куроо закатывает глаза.

— Ты — не тот человек, с которым я готов спать в обнимку. Тем более, это невозможно: с тобой жарко и ты постоянно пинаешься.

— А с кем готов? С Кенмой? — У Бокуто столько довольства собой в голосе, что Тецуро прыскает со смеху и присвистывает.

— Один-один на сегодня? К счастью для тебя, у меня есть другие варианты: диван еще раскладывается, несмотря на то, что в прошлый раз ты выбил из него пружину.

— Я сделал это не специально!

— Пытаться сделать подбор в комнате десять на десять…  
Бокуто воет, Куроо от души хохочет. Затем достает из пачки сигарету и, покачиваясь на пятках, поднимается.

— Я — курить, а тебе что, нужно особое приглашение?

— Пиво в холодильнике на нижней полке…

—…А пицца в морозилке. И не смей закрывать дверь изнутри, Бокуто, я тебя убью.

Уже повернувшись спиной, он боковым зрением замечает движение и рефлекторно ловит летящий в него предмет. Его красная олимпийка.

— Одень что-нибудь, мне холодно даже смотреть на тебя.

Куроо видит только удаляющийся затылок Бокуто, направляющегося в кухню. Он накидывает кофту на плечи.


End file.
